Wands and Fangs
by LexxieKra
Summary: When Chloe is accepted into a supernatural school, will things go amuck or will she be able to manage. and What happens when she runs into a group that has a dark past at the school?
1. Chapter 1

Alright! My first crossover, let's see how well this turns out. I'm really excited to write it and I hope it goes well. Tell me what y'all think!  
Much love and turtles  
~~~Lexxie

"Chloe! Come downstairs!" Annette and Aunt Lauren screamed in unison. I shuffled myself out of bed, adjusting my boxers so the hung straight on my pale legs, I made it to the bottom step when Lauren tackle hugged me, a pale envelope in her hand. Behind her, Annette and Marcinasus, our maid, beamed at me. Dad was actually crying, which worried me. ALOT.  
Lauren stepped back and wiped the tears off her face, handing me the pale, parchment coloured envelope.  
Ms. Chloe Saunders  
second bedroom on the right  
221b Akens Drive  
Hampstead Garden suburb  
London  
I glanced up and Dad, who just smiled even wider as a fresh tear swelling with pride rolled down his cheek. My breath left my body in a big whoosh as i turned over the thick, heavy paper and found the wax insignia of Hogwarts. I hugged Lauren with a small squeal, trying to calm myself before tearing open the envelope so as not to damage the news inside of it. I unfolded the first piece of parchment and read aloud to everyone.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF SUPERNATURALISM  
HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore  
Dear Ms Saunders

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place here at hogwarts school of supernaturalism. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 of September, we await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerly,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I ran my fingers across the parchment, it's heaviness incredible in my hands. I had heard of Hogwarts, a place to openly educate supernaturals about their powers and how to adjust them to life. Annette and Marcinasus hugged, both of them switching between hugging and clapping. Dad sent Annette to writing the return letter while Marcinasus rushed me upstairs to decide what to pack.  
~~~

I sighed and tightened my pony tail. Lauren had insisted that she come with me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. We had passed a pet shop and Lauren had insisted on getting me something. When I protested she tried to buy me a cat, which made me silent and a little angry when I told her I was actually more of a dog person.  
~~~

"Today's the day!" Dad yelled. I sighed and tried to bury my head even deeper into the pillow. I didn't want to get up yet. It was october 28th, and I was leaving for my new school today. Don't get me wrong, I was excited, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be awake before noon.  
"Chloe Saunders get up right now or i'll get the water bucket" Marcinasus warned me, pulling back the covers. I mumbled to myself and slipped out of bed. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, My curly waist length blonde hair was in disarray, my white wife beater and black batman boxers were shuffled up from sleep. My large blue eyes and pale skin where pink from just having woken up. I shook my head and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and my trip.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in Kings Cross station, Dad, Lauren, Annette and Marcinasus stood around me, Helping me look for the most ridiculous platform number I have ever heard. A group walked past me, trolleys on hand, when one of the group, A skinny Asian who was around my dad's age, Called out to no one in particular.  
"Platform 9 and ¾ this way!" Instantly I began following him, on one of his side, a short girl with short, dark hair was leaning forward to say something to the Skinny Asian with blonde hair on the man's other side. Obviously father and son. And beside the obvious son, was a...Teenager? I would assume him more for a full grown man, he was taller than the dad and definitely more built. He had long, jet black hair and tan skin. The possible teenager scooted to the side with his cart, staring down the wall between platform nine and ten. when he started running, my breath hitched into my throat. The hell was he doing?! When he disappeared into the solid brick wall, My jaw dropped along with my dad. The Asian dad turned around and noticed our open jawness, to which he laughed. He stepped back and extended his hand towards dad,  
"Sorry for laughing, I'm Kit" he said as my father took his hand and shook it. Behind him, a tall, skinny blonde with her hair in a bun had joined the pixie girl.  
"It's fine, we were just a bit surprised, so i'm sure we looked quite silly. I'm Steve"  
"Dad, It's 10:45, we have to go" The pixie girl behind him piped up.  
Kit nodded and turned from us, making sweeping gestures with his arms to move the kids along. When he noticed my hesitation, he made the motion towards me as well. I gulped and gave everyone a quick hug, and then the Blonde girl form before linked her arm in mine.  
"Ready?" she asked, grinning  
"As ever" I answered as we started running, I shut my eyes as we reached the bricks and honestly almost peed myself when I felt the whoosh an opened my eyes to see a beautiful black train. Above it read : PLATFORM 9 AND ¾.  
"I'm Liz by the way" the blonde said  
"Chloe"  
"First year I take it" she said gesturing to the brick wall behind us. I nodded, my stomach rising a little in my throat.  
"Well Chloe," she said, mocking a bow "Welcome to Hogwarts"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry to have taken wso long to update this story. I'm still writing on it and I think its turning out pretty good, I'm in school right now, so I can't post it right now. Iĺl be home in a few hours and I promise iĺl update then.  
Skulls and Kisses  
~Lexxie


	4. Chloe: who, me?

Oh mai gosh! I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I was drained of ideas and spark form the demand for Unfaithful, another Chlerek fic I'm writing. and I've started writing another but it's still in Beta idea base and I'm thinking about writing another(with zambies). So here is it!  
I don't own DP nor do I own the idea for this story!  
This story comes from a request from the beatufiul and wonderful RandomTwitch  
Enjoi!

Liz and I ended up sharing the train car with the pixie girl from earlier, Whom I learned was named Victoria, but has a bad temper if you call her that, and she goes by Tori. in the same car where her "brothers" whom I learned to be Derek and Simon. Simon and Tori I could see being related, same eyes, dark hair, same straight nose, but Derek? I feel like there was no way he could be related to them, he towered over me,with dark black hair that hung around his face, his baggy hoodie matching his pants and hair.

Don't get me wrong, he could definitely be attractive, with the striking vibrant green eyes that could either hold you into place or loom so hard you would cower, (that man I swear could loom across a room). on the ride, us girls made up most of the conversation, Derek and simon conversing in their own little bubble when he wasn't chatting us up. I learned that Tori is a witch, a Second year, Simon was a sorcerer, Third year along with Liz, a volo half demon, and Derek, a werewolf. A werewolf?

wow, I didn't even know those were real outside of bad movies… I thought to myself, the images of many bad movie posters flitting across my brain. I slipped out of conversation gradually as I watched the sun sink below the distant mountains, I continued to watch the sun sink below the horizon until it was long gone, Simon and Liz had both fallen asleep, Tori had escaped as soon as they were asleep to go talk to people.  
So that just left me and a hulking, green eyes werewolf in awkward silence. I cleared my throat and hoped he wouldn't be too grouchy to try and talk to me.  
"so, what year are you?" I asked quietly, I guessed he would be able to hear me. I guessed right.  
"Third, I don't need to ask about yours, first year" he said, glancing briefly in my direction.  
"Right, so" he cut me off by turning completely towards me, leaning forward and propping his arms on his knees.  
"This will go a whole lot smoother for you and everyone else if we just pretend each other doesn't exist" I stared at him dumbfounded.  
"w-what do you mean?" he just shook his head and returned to how he was sitting before, watching out the window into the night. I blinked several times and stood up, making sure to slam the car door behind me. I stayed in the hallway as long as I could until Liz ventured out to find me. Telling me that we could see the castle from our window. Dragging me back into the car, I could see the faint castle outline and dozens of lights dotting in windows. I sat next Liz and chatted for a bit before we arrived. People piled out of the train, laughing and a few even singing.

"Six years" Liz commented, nodding her head towards the group singing loudly. She directed me towards a bearded figure who could easily have given Derek a run for his money in height and stature. This giant of a man parted his beard with his mouth and let his voice boom out over everyone.  
"first years with me!" he said several times until Liz pushed me a little towards the first year group, when I glanced back a little panicked, she hugged me quick and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Go on, i'll see you at the castle" I followed the group of first years to the edge of a lake, across its vast expanse was the castle. Being illuminated gently against the black night, it was actually quite beautiful. We all rode across the lake in rowboats, powered by magic and not labor, thankfully. It was amazing, the dark waters rippling and parting before our small boats like it was welcoming us to a long awaited home. reaching the castle, I was marveled in it's size, i knew it had to be big, but damn.  
It was huge, on the walk up i could see a forest off to one side and one lonely big tree in between us and the forest. We finally entered and where motioned up a set of steps before we reached a set of heavy wooden doors, in front of them stood a woman, her skin had long since wrinkled. She wore a green medieval style dress and a matching witches hat. When we all gathered and had stopped talking, she fixed us with a look, given to all and none in particular all at the same time. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Minerva McGonagall, you will follow me into the banquet hall and wait to be sorted into your houses, then you will join your respective please, follow me" she said and turned, throwing open the doors and striding through them, following like awkward sheep, we walked through and found gazes from all four tables on us. ahead of us was a stool with a hat on it, directly behind it a crystal and wood podium, and behind that a professor's table. Adults of various shapes and sizes sat there, at the center was an elderly man with small glasses and a very long white beard. Professor McGonagall stood by the hat and stool, a large scroll in her hands. she unrolled it and stared down at it for a minute. without looking up, she reached over and picked up the hat, then glanced up to our group.  
"Come forward and sit when I call your name" The hat began singing in her hand, but stopped when he was given her death glare. Glancing back down at the list,  
"Chloe Saunders" she called out, the room silent.  
I glanced around and by mistake caught a pair of eyes locked directly into mine, a pair of brilliant, emerald green eyes.


	5. Crazy hats and Batty brats

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat screeched to as it sat upon my head, causing a table closer to me stand up and clap, I caught a glimpse of Liz among them. The professor took the hat off me and nodded me towards the table with a smile.  
"great things in store for that one, terrible and great" the hat slurred from behind me, all chatter in the room fell silent and all eyes shifted to mine. I glanced around pretending not to notice and found even the eyes of the teachers were locked on to me.  
An arm was suddenly looped through mine and I looked to find Liz had come forth and was escorting me to the house table. After we has sat down everyone seemed to have recovered as Mcgonagall continued calling out the names.  
"so what was that about" I whispered to Liz, interrupting her mouthing something to Tori who sat a table away.  
"it was just odd, the sorting hat has never done that before, all connection or recognition of the person is disconnected when it is removed from them"  
"huh, okay.. What houses is everyone in?" more than a little desperate to change the subject away from me, Liz smiled and began pointing at our group from the train.  
"Simon is Hufflepuff,Derek and Tori and Ravenclaw, and we are obviously Gryffindor"  
"wasn't there a fourth house, since four tables?" I asked, she glanced her eyes down

"we had a friend in Slytherin first year, but things happen" she said as the table around us erupted standing and clapping at someone being chosen for our house. As we sat, the elderly man approached the podium, his beard even longer than I had noticed when we entered the great hall.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you, should you have any troubles you may speak to me or to your head of house, classes will begin the tomorrow, so eat up and get a good night's rest. oh, and the forest is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. thank you"

he turned and clapped, to which the tables began filling with food, dishes that were empty seconds ago were now filled with hot, yummy food, goblets filled with drink and soon our plates were full from the dishes in the middle. We ate and talked ignoring the occasional glance our way, I shook off what the sorting hat said, and thought to myself  
this might actually be a great year.


	6. Good Morning Sunshine

Sorry this update has taken so long, I know on my page i just said i'll be out of the hospital Wednesday, but that was a while ago and i'm sorry. it's been pretty hectic and it was my little man's six birthday a few days ago. I've been so busy and I'm sorry I still love you guys and this fic, so please enjoi and don't be mad at the excessive wait.  
Love and turtles  
~~LK

I was woken up by a pillow to the face, I sat up in my bed yawning and rubbing my eyes. Liz stood at the edge of my bed, already dressed and another pillow cocked back ready to throw. I laughed lightly and held up my hands in defense and to show that I was awake, she tossed the ammunition back onto her own bed and started gathering her books. I slid out of the covers and got dressed, Eventually Liz was done and began stacking my books together as well. I sat on the bed to tie my shoes when eventually I was awake to manage conversation.

"What are you doing?"I asked her, slipping on my other shoe and began knotting the laces  
"You're a first year, first day, which means you won't really know where you're going so i figured I would get you up a little early, and you probably would make the same mistake i did as a first year and show up with the wrong books. Actually I did that all of first year until Derek explained how I could have them all without having to run back and switch out books, consequently grabbing the wrong one" she finished in a huff, having not stopped for breath the entire monologue she just rambled. I leaned forward and noticed that sure enough, the other girls were still lumps in their bed, the dawns light barely peeking through the window. Exactly how early did I have to get up?

"Why so Early?" I asked, she returned to her corner of the room and shuffed around before slipping something into a bag and slinging it over her shoulder.  
"Well, I did want you to get up early so you wouldn't get lost, but Simon and I usually have a few rounds of Quidditch practice in the mornings, especially before season starts." I raised my eyebrows at her, having only heard minimal about Quidditch. She laughed at my expression and handed me my bag.  
"You'll catch on, c'mon, we gotta get going if we're gonna meet everyone on time"  
"E-everyone?" I stuttered as i followed her quietly through the doors

"yep, our little morning group consists of Me, Simon, Derek, Brady, and now you" she stated, waiting for the staircase to stop moving before stepping on the platform and making her way down the steps.  
"Hurry Chloe, the stairs like to move" She said just as I stepped on the platform and sure enough, the staircase started moving. I jogged down to keep up with her and we waited on the next platform for the stairs to stop.  
"No Tori?" I asked, she grinned and rolled her eyes  
"Theres nothing on this planet that can get Queen Victoria out of bed before 10am" She answered as we finally made it onto the grounds, the chilly air instantly sinking into my bones. Patchy fog floated around us, hovering a few inches off the ground. Liz kicked at a large patch of it and called rather loudly to the empty courtyard  
"You're getting better at the fog, Simon" Her only answer was Simon stepping out from a wall, mock bowing and taking a large bite of an apple he was holding. The rest of the morning group appeared, The only guy I didn't know I assumed to be Brady, he waved sheepishly at me and I returned the Gesture. Neither Derek or I acknowledged each other, Simon however, came over and hugged me, offering me an apple. He had a seemingly endless amount of apple as he started tossing one to everyone, tossing Derek two, I turned to Liz.

"What's up with apple man?" she smiled and took a bite out of hers, a bit of juice running down her chin. She wiped it off and started following the group that was heading to a large field.  
"Simon is in Hufflepuff, and their dorms are right next to the kitchen. Ever want a late night snack, Simon's your man" she explained, finishing off her apple and tossing it down next to her now discarded bag.  
"Liz? I know i'm new at this and all, but to play quidditch, don't you need brooms?" She wasn't given the chance to answer as she looked up just in time to catch the sleek red broom that Derek had tossed at her. She grinned and mounted it, shrugging at me as she kicked off and let out a long winded laugh that rang up to the rising sun. I sat down on the hill to watch, Derek stood in the center of a loose circle composed of Liz, Simon and Brady.  
"You guys know the rules, and no problems this time please, we do not want a repeat episode of Madame Pomfrey" He rumbled out and tossed something in the air, i caught a slight of gold and suddenly everyone was off, chasing the object so tiny I could only see it in glimpses of the morning light. Derek sat down a bit away from me and began eating on his second apple, tracking the players with his vibrant green eyes. Without taking his sight from them, he spoke aloud and it took a second for me to realize he was speaking to me.

"Simon wants me to apologize for how I acted on train" he said, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.  
"I take it you don't want to apologize" I stated, he opened his mouth but before he could comment i continued  
"because you didn't do anything worth apologizing for, and you know it."  
"well look at that, she's smarter than she looks, what species are you anyway?" He asked, I puffed my cheeks slightly at the compliment insult and stretched out my legs out in front of me.  
"All signs have pretty much pointed to Necromancer"  
he was silent for a second before turning to face me, jade orbs bore into my blues.  
"Well be careful, little Necro, smarts like that are the kind that can get you killed"  
his words sent shivers down my spine just as cheers erupted from above as Simon caught the gold object.


End file.
